Eternity
by Yeahwhocares
Summary: He wants her to give in. And boy does she want to. But she can't...Them being vampires was abomination enough...Takes place during "The Murder of One," while Rebekah's torturing Damon. KolBekah. Please read and review!


**Author's Note: It's a little sick, but it had to be done! Blame Julie, TVD, Claire, and Nathaniel for having all that sizzling chemistry!**

**Eternity**

Stylish, black, and high heeled Jimmy Choos sound punishingly across the fancy tiled floor, clicking and clanking as their owner flauntingly closes in on the staircase of the room. Blonde hair bounces beautifully and a smile graces her gorgeous features, as she closes her eyes and inhales the ever present aroma of blood into her nostrils, pausing a moment, at the bottom of the stairs, to lick her lips in satisfactory, before venturing up.

It's been a while since Rebekah Mikaelson's tortured a person, and now she thinks, _much too long._ There was something so satisfying about it. In getting revenge on a person who'd done you terribly, hurt you, _disregarded_ you...it was pure bliss to bring about such immense pain at your very own hand.

No one deserved it more than Damon Salvatore.

Visions of sweaty, midnight hair, blood covered appendages, and his single visage hung over in defeat attack the female Original's mind, and her smile turns into a grin as she all out hums the rest of the way up the stairs.

Once she reaches the 2nd floor she even begins to sing.

"_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it _

_from the top! She's got a body like an _

_hourglass that's ticking like a clock..." _

She's about to go on, and grow louder even, when she enters her room and is suddenly silenced by the presence that greets her.

Laying...well lounging actually, at the center of her bed, with his arms braced casually behind his head, is none other than her youngest, eldest brother..._presence as overbearing and commanding as ever._

"Make you feel better?" Kol suddenly breaks the impending silence with a slight grin, as he angles his head toward the door of the room.

Her eyes briefly take note of the form fitted black t-shirt he dons, the dark denim jeans...and more importantly, the black combat boots posted ever maddeningly on her bed.

_Why is he here?_

Rebekah laboriously bites back the question, and strategically ignores the sadistic state of her brother's smile, in favor of gazing carelessly down at her manicured nails.

"Yes actually." she rattles off with confidence, before fixing the annoying man with a determined glare, that immediately has his smile disappearing, and his dark challenging eyes meeting her's head on.

She stares with malice, and he stares with something else entirely, as his tongue darts out to wet his lips, and she curses herself for swallowing slowly, about to yell her STRONGEST at him, when a loud _CRASH_ echoes throughout the mansion.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Kol echoes the blonde's swift assert, before immediately emerging from the bed and following in her wake. "Perhaps young Salvatore has broken free?" he muses aloud, from behind his sister, and she spins around suddenly to fix him with lethal blue eyes, and a halting hand on his toned chest.

"This is my battle." the female Orginal bites out fiercely, eyes intent and commanding, as her brother abruptly snatches onto the wrist of her offending hand, and crushes it into his grip like a python.

"Back off, Rebekah. I let you have your fun. Now move." his eyes are so dark and murderous she actually listens.

Another loud _CRASH_ is heard just at that moment, as the two turn to face the closed door of their brother's room.

"Nik! What's going on?" Rebekah immediately shouts, trying fruitlessly to turn the locked knob.

She is one second away from breaking it, as another loud _BANG _resonates, when the hybrid's bark follows it.

"**Nothing! Get lost!**"

"Umph!" the blonde registers the sound escape from her brother's mouth, as a blaring _BOOM_ sounds off this time. "**BITCH!**"

"Sure you don't need a hand in there, brother?" Kol calls out, ever eager for a fight, as he moves to tear through the door, just as Klaus shouts ferociously.

"**GO!**"

Rebekah rounds the corner into her room, and Kol follows after, silently. There's another particularly loud commotion from the room over, as a resounding **FUCK **leaves their brothers mouth, and the brunette Original rolls his eyes.

"Okay..."

He sits on his sister's bed and she stands near the window, arms crossed over her chest as she watches him eyeball his hands, anger free. _He never was for long when it came to her..._

"I thought you'd still be in Denver."

"An idea of yours no doubt." his brown eyes suddenly shoot up to hers as he scoffs bitterly. The hate in the chocolate orbs is stifling, something she's never seen in them before...not for her. She swallows under the gravity of them.

"It was for the best..."

"Spoken like a true coward."

"Don't call me -

"Coward!"

Rebekah closes her eyes as blind rage boils within her pores. She barely registers Niklaus's cries, as he suddenly begins to scream bloody murder, a voice outside of his finally heard though the yells. It's speaker rattles something off about "using something or other."

"**Bloody HELL!**" Klaus yells loudly, but the blonde barely hears as she yells herself.

"Get out, Kol! Go! Leave!" even as she shouts the words her brother emerges from her bed and stalks closer to her. "Why are you here in the first place?" her blue eyes water and his brown eyes shine as he glares agonizingly into her.

"You know why!" Kol wrenches his eyes closed, before slowly stepping further into his sister, swiftly reaching his right hand out to wrap around her waist. He's still a good couple of inches taller than her, even with the heels.

"_No more."_ the foreign voice from the other room suddenly speaks firmly, before hissing painfully. "_Shit! __**Bastard.**_"

The smell of burning flesh suddenly fills the mansion. But Kol doesn't acknowledge it, as he continues to glare burningly into the woman before him.

"Did you enjoy it?" he whispers as he pulls her flush against him.

"Stop it, Kol." Rebekah growls. But he continues ruthlessly.

"Did he kiss you to the point of suffocation?" he gently runs his pointer finger along her lips, as she glares viciously.

"Did he touch you so his hand prints seared into your skin..." the vampire caresses the backs of his fingers up his sibling's bare arms, before suddenly clamping his grasp, possessively, around her left arm.

She hates her eyes for closing.

He watches her silently, before the vision of her bed wrangled form stumbling into the mansion, overtakes his senses. He sees his sister's wrinkled green dress and can nearly smell the Salvatore's scent rolling off of her all over again. Kol growls loudly, and moves his burning right hand roughly up Rebekah's neck and into her blonde hair to grasp powerfully.

Her blue eyes shoot open, as his brown flirt with the lines of red.

"Did he _fuck_ you so deeply you still felt him _long_ after it was over?" Kol's hold tightens punishingly around Rebekah, as his dark eyes gun into her.

"Shut up."

She goes for commanding, but even sounds pathetic to herself.

"I would have." her brother's eyes flash dementedly, before his right fist barrels into the wall.

"**Why did you do it?**"

Chunks of milky plaster fly across the room, bathing the area in a dusty white haze, as the blonde girl literally jumps and then shivers. _Why did he do this to her? Why did he have the power to make her feel this way._

"Because I was lonely...and feeling unwanted." the Original finds the words spilling from her lips haphazardly. _She was stupid. She never should've done such a thing, with him being in town._

"He's not good enough for you!" Kol booms, and Rebekah's skin heats with frustration.

_No one ever is in your eyes._

She nearly says the words aloud, when she feels his arms wrap around her waist, and is stunned speechless by the look upon his handsome face. _Pure agony._

Kol's head is bowed, his lips scrunched into a severe frown...and his eyes hold such utter, poignant, and stinging torment, to the likes of what she's never seen. _He's so beautiful._

"I'm sorry." Rebekah suddenly finds herself whispering quietly, fight and caution evaporating into the air, as her small left hand moves up to caress his soft, baby like cheek.

_He'll never know what he truly means to her..._

The female vampire shivers when her brother turns his head to kiss her palm, before looking directly into her eyes with promise.

"You will be."

His full lips crash into hers with distinct drive and purpose, as he pulls her impossibly closer to him, and forces his tongue into her mouth.

It's almost funny how quickly she responds to him, her arms wrapping around his neck, and her body instantly melting into his. It's been far too long. _Over a hundred years and he still sets her on fire._

"Oh how I've missed you." he breathes as he kisses her recklessly, nearly devouring her mouth like a starved beast, as his hands move into her yellow hair, down her back, and over her firm-fitted jeans, where they grip possessively onto her shapely ass. He can't seem to touch enough of her.

"Kol..." Rebekah moans loud and long, as his member begins to poke her in the stomach. This is so wrong. They need to stop! But she can't seem to bring herself to do so. "I've wanted you...so...so badly" she rasps instead, as the vampire's lips venture down to her neck, as he moves forward, backing her into the wall. "...It's so hard."

"You are so beautiful." his skilled lips suck and nip titillatingly at her neck in fruitless determination to mark her, as her heart flutters within her chest at his words. He's always made her feel so attractive...so desired. "Why would you sleep with him, knowing you're mine." the Original grows darkly, before resuming his attack on the blonde's swollen lips. "You're mine, Beks. Always."

"Always." she whispers back, so overwhelmingly gone, so impossibly consumed with the man before her, to deny him anything. "Yours always."

Her lips meet his feverishly, claimed and counterclaimed intensely, as their tongues swirl wildly in a dance only the two of them know. It's like magic.

Unfortunately the spell can't last forever.

This one's breaking point comes in the form of his hands hungrily claiming her breasts.

"No. Stop." the request is soft at first, so of course he ignores it, especially because she feels so delicious against the silk material of her top.

But then it grows with determination, as she turns her head away from his, and he growls.

"Stop! We are not doing this!"

He can't even mask the utter defeat he feels, as he moves his hands away from her breasts. He can't bring himself to bring them to his sides just yet, so he wraps them around her waist and continues to hold her to him, wincing as he hears a pathetic voice inquire _why_, and realizes its him.

"You know why." Rebekah whispers, and he sighs, absolutely obliterated. The words don't have to be spoken. He does know.

_Them being vampires was abomination enough... _

"Please." Kol still can't help but beg, even if it is commiserable and pitiful. "I'm suffocating here." he bends his head into the crook of her neck, and kisses softly. "I need you."

"Stop."

He does.

With his heart hammering powerfully within his chest, he rips himself away from his little sister, and toward the door of her bedroom, nearly exiting the expanse, until she halts him with a gentle hand around his upper arm.

"Kol..."

"Let me go, Beckah!" he bites out murderously. Visions of a 17 year old boy plowing passionately and frenziedly into his 15 year old sister assault his memory, taunting him, as if it were recent. As if it weren't the single time he'd been allowed her. _He'd been so close just now._ "I need air." the vampire grunts with finality, before attempting to shrug out of her grasp.

She refuses to let him go, her blue eyes shining so painfully up at him, as she bites into her bottom lip, before suddenly flinging herself into his arms.

"Don't go. Okay?" Rebekah holds onto him to the point where it's nearly painful. He knows she doesn't mean away from the house. She means out of town. "Please don't go." she whispers brokenly.

_It's killing him being here though..._Kol wordlessly moves her arms from around him, and exits her room.

The vampire only gets a few steps away before his brother's door is suddenly flying open. He's certain for a moment that he and Rebekah have been found out, and can't seem to bring himself to care, when he notices the proud smirk about the hybrid's face, and the figure inside his opened room.

Dark eyebrows raise, and the shirtless wolf grins like a naughty sour patch kid.

"We had a fight, about me using her magic earlier...It got out of hand." Klaus explains thoughtfully as he his eyes proudly roam the naked witch in his bed.

_Suddenly the bangs and booms were making since..._

"All in a day's work, really." the hybrid winks proudly, and Kol inhales suddenly.

"She smells amazing." the brunette grasps for something, anything to rid his thoughts of the titilating blonde he's sure will forever consume him.

"Blood or pussy?" Klaus interrupts his already immersed thoughts. "Actually it makes no difference, let me assure you...both are delicious."

"Mind if I have a taste?" the brunette takes a step forward, only to be halted by his brother.

"I never was good at sharing, remember?" He cocks his head to the side, and grins jovially. _Condescending ass wipe._ "Get your own."

He couldn't if he wanted. Rebekah was in him, around him, and entirely through him. Body and soul...And though he hadn't had her since they were human...Though they hadn't shared more than _extremely_ heated make out sessions throughout the decades. That was never gonna change. She was still his. And he was hers. And somehow, he knew they'd find their way together someday. After all, they had eternity.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get a drink at the grill." Kol announces, unnecessarily, smiling thoughtfully because he knows Rebekah's smiling widely. _How could he leave when she'd practically begged him not to? Besides, a hundred years away from her was much too long... _

**Author's Note: I rushed, and it probably has errors GALORE! But please review! I'm EAGER to see what you thought!**


End file.
